


P.S.A.: Even the Devil Votes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Current Events, Friendship, Gen, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Trixie has a talk with Lucifer about voting.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Shorties [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	P.S.A.: Even the Devil Votes

**Author's Note:**

> I am passionate about voting - particularly for this coming American election.

X X X

The Detective’s child leaned over the arm of the couch, a pencil with an obnoxiously fluffy thing with googly eyes pasted where an eraser might be - _and Lucifer thought, what torment could such a thing do in the hands of a Serious Artist? -_ and asked, “Are you voting in the upcoming election?” 

Lucifer gave the child a a nonplused look. “I am the Devil. I don’t get mixed up in human politics.” 

The child hovered the point of her very tacky pencil over the paper. “So...you’re not voting?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it, no. It’s frowned upon.” 

Beatrice raised an eyebrow in an uncanny imitation of her mother whilst interviewing a witness or potential suspect. “You don’t think it’s important to vote?” 

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer. Closed it. Decided to humour the child. “Why is it important to vote?

“Well, the President of the United States is a pretty important job. You wouldn’t just let anyone run Hell, would you?” the urchin asked. Ingeniously. With a childlike twinkle in her eye. 

Maze had been training Beatrice too well, Lucifer thought. “I don’t think anyone can just run Hell.” Except...there were problems without him being there, weren’t there? “Hold on.” He inclined his upper body toward the child. “Are you comparing Hell to your country?” 

“No.” Beatrice shook her head. “Hell’s a lot bigger.” 

“Right.” Lucifer leaned back, eyeing the child as if she were a particularly venomous insect. Or about to hug him. “So, child, why do you think I should vote?” 

“Well,” Beatrice looked at her notebook then back up. “Because it’s important.” Before he could interject, she went on. “Voting helps decide the direction the United States is going to go. It helps keep Mommy and Daddy safe on their jobs. It helps kids at my school who might not get enough food at home. It protects the parks where Mommy, Daddy, and I go camping. It makes sure that people have safe places to work and that when they get old enough, they can retire comfortably. It keeps endangered species alive.” Her face took on a serious expression and she scooted a little closer, glancing around. Probably for her mother. “I’m scared, Lucifer.” 

Her admission didn’t sound rehearsed. He would know. “Of what, child?” 

“I can’t vote but what’s happening now is gonna affect me. I don’t want more wars. I want people to be happy. There are a lot of unhappy people out there and a lot of them are unhappy with the police.” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. 

Lucifer reached over to squeeze her shoulder. “I will always protect your mother, you know that.” 

“Yeah but who’s protecting Daddy?” Beatrice tightened her mouth - again, so reminiscent of her mother. 

“You really believe voting would help?” 

She nodded. 

It was Lucifer’s turn to sigh. “All right, I’ll do it.” 

The child brightened like the dawn. “That’s great! Are you registered? Is Maze?” 

He blinked. “What?” 

“There’s only a short time left before the election. You have to be registered by a certain day to be able to vote. It’s really important, Lucifer!” 

“I will register.” 

“And make sure Maze is, too?” 

“And I’ll have Maze register, too.” 

“Monkey?” The Detective entered the room. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Beatrice and that pencil. It was definitely a threatening pencil. “Are you asking Lucifer about voting?” 

“It’s important, Mommy!” Beatrice pled with all the grace of, well, a child. “Besides, it’s for class. We’re supposed to talk to five people about voting.” 

The Detective folded her arms. “Really.” 

“Really.” Beatrice nodded. 

“And you didn’t ask Lucifer who he was voting for?” 

He shot his cuffs. “The choice is quite clear, really.” 

Beatrice opened her mouth, snapping it closed again when the Detective asked, “Shouldn’t you be ready for school by now?” 

“Yes, Mommy.” She launched herself at Lucifer, giving him a hug. 

“Child!” 

His protest made her giggle as she scrambled off the couch and toward her room. Lucifer frowned after her. 

“I’m sorry if she bothered you, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer met the Detective’s eyes. “No worries, Detective. Your daughter is right - if I am going to remain here, I should do as society suggests and vote.” Standing, he righted his suit. “Shall we?” 

The Detective studied him for a second, perhaps two, then smiled. “Let me make sure Trixie’s ready.” 

As she walked off, Lucifer pulled his cellular from a pocket. Voting seemed such an Amenidiel thing to do - he’d have to make sure his brother was registered, too. A wicked grin spread across his face. Yes, the fireworks that would embody - who knew voting could be such fun? 

X X X 

Public service announcement: I am begging you - please register if you live in the United States. Please vote. I am looking at the rights my grandmother fought for being stripped away. I am looking at the rights of fellow humans being destroyed. I am watching as our wild places are being systematically sold to the highest bidder - places designed to protect our native plants and creatures. 

Do not think your vote doesn’t matter - it does. 

Please, use it.


End file.
